


Odd One Out ~Alternate Ending~

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, POV Second Person, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: They never understood, how could they?





	Odd One Out ~Alternate Ending~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 22, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: the-brownest-panda requested a more dramatic ending to “Odd One Out”, so here it is after quite a wait. OTL I had to be in a certain mood to write this, and I somehow managed to get knocked into that mood today. Honestly, I think the original end is much better, but this one was similar to what I had played with in my mind to end it with originally. Its the same fic up until near the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. The original version of this fic really seemed to be relatable to a lot of people. I’m honestly still kinda nervous posting up even this version…

You couldn’t believe your luck. The four men that sat across from you and your friends at the table were absolutely gorgeous and interesting. Your two friends led the conversation, more eloquent and informed in the proper social mechanisms of courtship at a club. You were painfully inexperienced at this kind of thing and were more or less just tagging along for the ride, for the experience. Though, the club had been left far behind in favor of the cozier atmosphere of a restaurant-bar. The men were more than interested enough.

Yes, tonight was an adventure. Gorgeous men, good music, good drinks, good food. And the men were paying for it all. Your friends really knew how to play the game. Everyone had introduced themselves with nicknames in order to preserve a bit of mystery and privacy.

N, the eldest, had died his hair a fiery red. The color was like a beacon, daring you to try to ignore his presence. His eyes were almost always squinted closed in laughter. When he wasn’t laughing, he was busy embarrassing his younger friends or talking about his experiences studying in Japan.

Ken was the next eldest. When he introduced himself, he explained, “I’m Ken because I look like foreigner! But I’m full Korean, I promise!”.  He was the biggest jokester of the group. He would sit back, enjoying all of the stories with a grin, only to crack a joke at the most inappropriate moment and send everyone into a fit of laughter. Everyone’s less than sober state only contributed to how humorous he was, and he took advantage of that as one of the more sober people at the table.

Ravi was all thick eye-liner and dirty little smiles. He was the butt of most of N’s jokes, and it became evident that he was fighting with N for the attention of one of your friends—the one who sat furthest from you. The shocked face he made every time N spilled a particularly juicy and embarrassing tidbit about him was absolutely delicious. The way his lips curled as he leaned over the table to refill your friends’ drinks seemed sweeter than candy.

And then there was the baby—Hyuk. He probably shouldn’t have been drinking at all, but neither you or your friends had pegged that he was just a few weeks shy of being legal to drink. He was incredibly tall and mature looking, but he did seem to like to be spoiled by his friends. It wasn’t until N let it slip after a particularly vicious jab from Hyuk that you knew. After his tender, young age was revealed, he switched back and forth between playing the “I’m the most mature one here” and “Look how cute I am” cards.

The friend sitting closest to you hit your thigh under the table, laughing nervously at what you’d just said. The others had broken out into laughter, seemingly genuinely amused by your little story about the crazy fashion in Japan. You’d been throwing stories back and forth with N about your adventures in the foreign country, but every once in a while, your friend would hit your thigh in warning. Your eyes wandered to hers, hesitant and confused. She rolled her eyes at you before turning back to the others.

Trying to maintain your smile, you stared down at your drink, a sinking feeling in your stomach. Had you said something wrong? They’d found it funny hadn’t they? You lifted your drink and downed it. When you roughly placed it back on the table, Hyuk was staring at you with wide eyes full of amazement. Maybe it was time to switch to tea.

Somehow you managed to draw Ken and Hyuk into a conversation about your favorite shows and started throwing drunken theories and impressions across the table. You were smiling so wide your cheeks hurt and laughing so hard you thought you’d vomit. Griping on to your friend in an effort to support each other, you began exchanging fervid glances with Ken. The way his eyes twinkled. His crooked smile. His plump lips and the way he licked and bit them. Your face was hot and you prayed that everyone just thought it was because you’d had too much to drink. Your heart soared at the thought of possibly going home with him, of kissing, of fucking.

“Hyuk is so _tall_ and good looking. But why does he have to be so _young_?” your friend whispered into your ear. You laughed and hit her on the arm, earning curious looks from Ken and Hyuk. You knew Ravi was more her type, but he was busy vying for your other friend’s attention against N. But that friend kept glancing at Hyuk. _She_ liked the young ones, but she wasn’t about to let on about that. She was too good at playing the game.

When it’d gotten sufficiently late enough to call it a night, the men paid the tab in full and everyone shuffled outside. Ravi had linked hands with the friend that he’d been pursuing all night, and was leaning down whispering something into her ear while grinning widely. N was hiding his disappointment behind a smile but still hovered close to the two.

You stuck close to Ken and Hyuk and your other friend as you left the bar, laughing at another of Ken’s jokes. He smiled at you and your friend, the look in his eyes less than innocent as he milked the joke for all its worth. When the laughter died down, Hyuk excused himself, heading home for the night before his parents got too concerned.

Your friend wandered over to Ravi, N and your other friend to confirm their plans for the rest of the night, leaving you alone with Ken. She’d elbowed you before leaving, giving you a wink. You knew that was incredibly lame code for “Go get him!”. You’d rolled your eyes at her as she walked away.

You felt your chest tighten with nervousness and excitement. Clenching and unclenching your hands, you began to pray that that he’d ask you to go home with him. He was amazing, gorgeous, hilarious—everything you could ask for. Everything seemed to be going great. Maybe you could swallow your fear and pride and ask him to spend the night with you instead.

You looked up at him, smiling. He side eyed your friends, N and Ravi. Looking back at you, his expression suddenly going serious. He took in a deep breath, glancing down then back up at you before looking at the others out the side of his eyes. Your heart fluttered in anticipation as he opened his mouth and spoke.

“Do you think I have a chance with her?” he asked, nodding at your friend.

Everything came crashing down.

Trying to maintain your smile, you looked over at your friend. She was laughing while smacking N on the arm and wiggling her eyebrows at the newly formed couple. When you looked back at Ken, he was staring at her with longing in his eyes. You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You felt like you couldn’t breath. You swallowed again.

“Probably. She seemed to like you,” you finally managed after what felt like an eternity.

“Really?” Ken asked, smiling brightly at you. It was like a dagger in the chest. You forced your smile wider and reached out to hit him on the arm.

“Just ask her and see how it goes,” you encouraged. You stepped back, nervously shoving your hands into your pockets. Ken rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly, excitement seeming to take over his entire demeanor. You glanced up at his expression, then back over at you friends. Your hands were shaking and you tried your damnedest to keep your lip from trembling. It was time to get out of there.

“I should get going,” you said, drawing Ken’s attention back to you. “Tell everyone I said goodnight.” You began backing up slightly, making to head towards the train station. Ken’s eyebrows knit in confusion at your words.

“You aren’t going to say goodbye yourself?” he asked.

“Nah. They’ll understand. I really should get going. It’s getting late,” you insisted, forcing your smile wider. If you didn’t get out of there quickly, you were sure you’d break down into tears. The alcohol had worn away your usual emotional self-control. “Night! Tonight was great!”

“Yeah, it was great hanging out,” Ken said, still slightly confused as his eyes searched your face for an answer to your sudden behavior. You waved at him, noticing as you began to turn around that the others had turned to you guys. You waved at them and called out your goodbye before turning fully away. You’d just managed to catch your friends’ confused looks, but you pushed it out of your mind.

Halfway to the station a force collided with your back, knocking you forward and almost to the ground. You tensed as hands gripped your shoulders and forced you to turn around. Your friend’s gaze met yours, livid and confused and concerned all in one. You couldn’t control the tears from falling from your eyes anymore.

“What’s wrong? Why did you leave all of a sudden?” she questioned. You shrank into yourself and tried to escape from her grip. You didn’t want to have that conversation, not now, not again. You knew what she’d say and you didn’t want to hear it. Ken jogged up, stopping a few feet away, looking at you both in confusion.

“Don’t worry about me, just have a good time tonight,” you mumbled through your tears, trying to shake out of your friend’s grasp.

“How am I supposed to have a good time doing anything when you leave just like that? Something’s wrong, so tell me,” you friend demanded, grounding you to the spot. You eyed Ken, trying to calm your tears but you couldn’t. You hated yourself for feeling like this, but the situation seemed to repeat itself over and over again. Whatever your efforts, you were never the person anyone looked at. As perfectly sculpted as everything had been tonight, as hard as you’d tried, you still weren’t good enough. Weren’t pretty enough, mysterious enough, funny enough, sexy enough, quiet enough, loud enough, cute enough.  

“He likes _you_ ,” was all you could manage to squeak out, the tears over taking you as soon as the words left your mouth.

“What?” your friend asked, suddenly very confused.

“He like _you_. He asked me if he had a chance with _you_. No one’s interested in me, so why stay? We were all just gonna go home _anyway_ ,” you spat, unable to control your hurt any longer.

“Did you really ask her that?” your friend asked Ken.

“Y-yeah,” Ken stumbled nervously.

“Can’t you read the air? She’s been eye fucking you for the last two _hours_ ,” your friend hissed.

“I-I—“

“Just _stop_ ,” you hissed, trying to pry out of your friend’s grasp. “He’s not interested in me and we can’t do anything to change that.”

“So you’re just gonna cry and run away? Newsflash, I wanted to go home with Ravi tonight, but that’s obviously _not_ going to happen. It’s not something to get this upset over. Someone else will come along next time. Just keep putting yourself out there.” You jerked yourself free, using every ounce of force in your body. It was all you could do not to hit your friend, her words cutting deep. You _knew_ she was going to say that.

“You’re only saying that because at the end of the night, at least one person is _always_ interested in you. You’re just saying that because this isn’t the fourth time this _year_ that everyone’s looking at a person other than you, and that’s just counting nights out like this. Let’s forget the three guys we met at school that you turned down that I liked but only talked to me to get to you. And those are just the guys who liked _you_. So _no,_ it’s not a big deal, because it’s obviously just something wrong with what I said or how I acted and I just haven’t met the right guy yet and should just keep trying.”

“Hey! Hey!” Ken yelled, getting between you and your friend. “Just stop fighting. All we’re doing is hurting everyone else’s feelings.” He turned to look at you, but couldn’t meet your eyes. He looked at your feet instead. You couldn’t bare to look at him at all and turned your head away. “I’m sorry I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have asked you that. I didn’t realize you were interested in me at all.”

“Whatever. What’s done is done,” you scoffed, tears still flowing down your cheeks. “I’m going home.” You shook your head turned away completely, starting towards the train station again. This time no one followed you.


End file.
